


Confession

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Internal Conflict, M/M, athlete!kai, kai is such an mvp and sehun is so stellar talented, mild bullying, tutor!sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Pinned to the quad's bulletin board is a phone number for tutoring sessions, and that is how Kai pockets the entire flyer and lands himself a scholarship (and a smart, sweet, sexy boyfriend).
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94
Collections: Round 3: Autumn and Winter - On the Snow





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> EXO Seasonal Fest : Round 3 : Prompt #522
> 
> i love writing kai as a very oblivious, but sensible person. this was incredibly enjoyable to write and i love the concept of this fest. unfortunately, i am as not as proud of this story as i would have liked to be. 
> 
> i hope you still enjoy the reading journey.

There is not a single ounce of comfort that Kai feels while being surrounded with middle aged women who look overly happy and smell of excessive amounts of perfume. He would rather be on the field with his teammates or working on his new choreography piece for the winter semester's rally. And yet, he's holding a tray of white chocolate dipped strawberries to help his mother partake in her women's banquet in helping women…  _ do what again? _ He doesn't know, and doesn't care too much.

Kai has an urge to eat one because the beautiful chocolate drizzle that coats the surface is really tempting, but if his mom catches him, she'd probably make him miss the next game, even if he's the most valued player in the game. So he walks, he paces the large lobby and gives the guests fake smiles and offers them the complimentary dessert. 

That — the guests — disappoints, too.  _ Oh _ , how he's only seen  _ women _ . If he had some eye candy, his errand would run more smoothly and less boring. It's too bad that he hasn't found a single man that was not older and married.

"Hey, stop sulking, you'll scare everyone away," Kai's mother says, poking at his cheek.

Kai smirks and dramatically states, " _ Ohhhh _ , maybe if I scare them, they won't want me to volunteer anymore!"

"Hush. You know I brought you because you're a handsome addition." 

She adjusts his tie and brushes off his shoulders before leaving him to cater to the strangers for whatever more hours are left.

Kai chooses to stand near the large window for the remaining hours of the event, wanting to be in a spot where he can get quick exchanges of trays whenever his runs low so they won't have to hunt for him like earlier. And because of the natural light that makes him look even better (his mom said that, so he wants to test the theory).

Standing here gives him a greater view of the people entering the lobby and the line for buffet bar off in the corner. He thinks he can amuse himself by wondering which woman is paired with which man, or spotting out for someone to spill rich velvet wine on their formal attire.

What Kai does not expect is the relentless beating in his chest when his eyes meet a boy with  _ Eiffel Tower  _ height and very prominent facial attributes. His suit is looking a little bit loose on him compared to the way Kai's and many other men's suits hug their figure, but Kai is still taken with the very bold choice of light grey and his gold tiny-rimmed spectacles. He's walking in Kai's direction and Kai is so unaware that a heart could beat so fast and aggressively. 

The room feels terribly hot when the handsome stranger stands right in front of him. He takes a strawberry from the platter and it doesn't help his heart when he eats so attractively, taking a tiny bite of the slim piece and nibbling on it with a satisfied expression. In a way, this does bring Kai down slightly from the weird feeling because he remembers that he's a server and this stranger is just a guest. Kai has never had trouble talking to someone,  _ ever _ . It’s a foreign feeling to him at this very moment so he is thankful that he could just hold this platter and admire the pretty boy in front of him.

Kai tenses when they make eye contact. At least can fully absorb him in, and wow, he's so good looking. And  _ fuck _ , he must have been caught staring.

The stranger makes a tiny pout, still looking directly at Kai. He looks down to his half eaten strawberry, then wipes the edge of his lip with his thumb. Kai continues to stare because he's being so obliviously cute right now. It only causes him to wipe his mouth again, more aggressively this time with his whole arm sleeve scrubbing his entire mouth.

Kai stiffles his giggles and offers more strawberries by prodding the tray closer to his chest. He shakes his head and begins walking away quickly.

At that moment, does Kai realize he missed his chance because when will he ever see a guy like that again? All he did was laugh at his face while the poor boy was perplexed. It wasn't very kind of Kai, then again Kai is never too kind.

When the darkness looms over the over the vicinity, Kai is dismissed from by his mother. She says she'll get a ride with one of her banquet buddies and hands him the keys. He speeds his way to Chanyeol's house where he knows the guys are spending the night. He claims the parking by the mailbox and fishes his duffle bag from the truck so he can get out of these freakin’ tight formal clothes. 

Kai knocks abruptly and the door swings open, revealing Yoora crossing her arms with a glare burning him down. 

"Hey, Yoor," Kai says flirtily, placing his hand on her waist before he invites himself in.

She slaps his hand and Kai retracts immediately, not feeling any offense.

It's amusing how he likes to tease her, but she is unaware that he is not into women. She dislikes him so much. It's hilarious, the way she flashes him looks of frustration and often slams his face into his plate of food that he and Chanyeol's mother serve him. Kai is such a presumptuous varmint but he likes it that way. The responses he earns from people during his mischievous deeds always satisfies him, especially when they tease back just as much.

Chanyeol's voice echoes from the living room. "Bro, looking, nice. But what's that shit?"

"I told you already! Had to go to a banquet with my mom."

Jongdae wheezes and throws a pillow in Kai's direction. "His duties with his mommy."

Kai respects his friends, most of the time even if he isn't a first class angel amongst others. He responds agreeingly, "You got that right."

Chanyeol and Jongdae go back to talking amongst themselves while Kai changes in the bathroom, shimmying off his pants and nearly ripping his shirt off. He crumbles them into his duffle bag after pulling out a pair of sweats, opting to go shirtless. 

Kai plops onto the couch, watching the other two absorbed in their video game. He deely things about the boy from the banquet. He's never been so mesmerised. He wonders where is he from. Kai's mom  _ must _ know his mom. He has no fear in asking her about any boys his age. His mother wouldn't suspect anything as long as he says he wants to attend more of her events to look for more friends. She might find it suspicious that he wants to participate more for that reason alone, but then again, he always finds a way.

"You good, Kai?" Chanyeol asks from across the room.

Kai doesn't hesitate to dive right in to give him the answer, “I met someone."

"Oh, who's the lucky guy?!"

"Well, we didn't talk. He just blinked at me and left. Maybe he wasn't interested, or even gay. But, who am I to not take a chance?"

"So, no name! You met nobody then!" Jongdae teases.

Kai figures describing him might relieve whatever he is feeling right now. He is thinking too deeply about a stranger, so he might as well let his friends know about the cute boy to get it out of his system. 

"He was like an inch taller than me and he looked good, really good. More sweet and cute than hot, actually. And boy, what a magical ass I would not hesitate to smash. Holy fuck, he was so good looking."

Jongdae pouts and Kai already knows the meaning so he rolls his eyes and turns to face the couch cushion instead of his judgemental friends. They always have a way of participating in scolding him like they're his parents, coaxing him out of sleeping with too many people, calling him a heartless heartbreaker. They aren't supportive in the way he's got a reputation for having one too many partners, but maybe that's his therapy. It's so easy.

"I’m growing because I don't mean anything like that. I was just wondering if you had any better characteristics, so I can — I dunno — help you?"

"I doubt we'll find any answers. How many people can participate in those things and actually be from our school? There are about ten high schools in our district," Chanyeol comments quietly.

Jongdae whistles, "You're being negative!"

"Kai is being temporarily whipped. He'll get over him."

"I don't know. It feels different."

Kai sits up and says, "It's not different. Jongdae is wrong. But you are too Chanyeol. I'll find him. He'll be the best ass I will receive. And then I will get over him."

"Okay, Kai," Jongdae mutters.

Kai walks up into Chanyeol's bedroom and slams the door. He makes a bed on the ground and curls himself into a tiny ball, not entirely appreciating the bitterness he can sense from both of them. How hard is it to understand that Kai does what he needs and that's all there is to it. Not everything needs a reason, and not everything that is needed has a penalty. He didn't even get to express his distaste from Coach telling him that his grades are lacking and that his mom doesn't have any time to take him to conferences to discuss his learning disabilities. He mopes to himself in the darkness and lets sleepiness and the thoughts of a boy with chocolate on his plump lips lull him away.

  
  


School is a pain in the ass for Kai. Well, grasping the educational material is. He's not bothered by his social rank, everyone being friendly and willing towards him, and he's stellar at his hobbies of dancing and every seasonal sport. As of now, his largest goal for the fall season is to impress the athletic scouts for his football scholarship. Though, it is an obstacle with Coach constantly berating him for trying harder on his academic work, and he simply can't grasp information as expected.

Kai is on his way to the office during lunch to talk with his academic counselor, discussing his poor grade in English that can be improved. He needs support with analyzing texts and forming arguments for essays. He knows how to read, but he does not understand the context. Apparently Mr. Zhang has a few tips, at least that's what his English teacher told him because she didn't know how else to offer her support, nor does she have much patience with Kai — and she admitted that. Hopefully Mr. Zhang is a miracle worker, otherwise, Kai just might have to pay someone to write his essays and weekly warm ups.

Everything becomes suffocating all over again, just like two nights ago.

Kai's eyes capture every inch of his entire body. He holds his gaze at his face, wanting to take in everything, just to confirm that it is really him. The closer Kai inches towards the quad, the more clearly he appears. The more handsome Kai remembers him as.

Eyes observe the bulletin board. It seems as if luck is on Kai's side in more than one way. The poster has little tear off pieces from it with a phone number and that's all Kai needs to know to rip the sheet off the wall and fold it, tucking it into his back pocket.

"Umm."

"I'm Kai."

"Sehun," he says softly, looking anywhere but at Kai's eyes.

Kai flashes him a smirk. Just before he can get another comment in, Sehun grabs another paper from his binder and pins it to the wall. He looks at Kai before turning in the opposite direction of Kai. 

"Wait!" Kai says a bit too desperately.

"Yes?"

"Don't you know who I am?"

Sehun frowns before shaking his head. It's a pregnant pause before he happens to add, "I saw you at the banquet. But that's all. I apologize, Kai."

Kai returns the frown. He doesn't want Sehun to go yet. But he doesn’t know how to make him stay. For some reason he can't muster any flirty remarks, nor can his mouth open up and give him suggestive compliments. He is completely numb by the gentle expression on Sehun's face. It's almost dumb looking from how conflicted and innocent he looks. 

He opts in staring at the second flyer on the board, maybe it’ll help him come up with something. While reading it, he notes the bright vivid title seeking students to take up lessons from him for tutoring with an easy deposit after a second meeting, then charging after every two weeks. The funds go towards sea life and he only keeps 30% of the profit to himself. 

“I’m interested.”

“Oh, you need a tutor? What subject?”

“English. I don’t understand the texts we’re reading. I was actually on my way to talk to one of the counselors.”

Sehun flashes him a warm smile. “Wonderful. That’s actually the main subject I am aiding, along with mathematics. Plus, I offer dance and yoga sessions. And lifestyle wellness tips.”

Kai likes how he looks when he addresses these things, amused and deeply. He nods at all of it, somewhat listening to Sehun’s availability and the reasons why he is funding money with his tutoring time. Kai is just so into the way his lips move and his deep voice that he doesn’t pick up a single word. 

“Wait, when can we meet up?”

“Oh. End of the week. Weekends are good, too.”

Kai hates associating school work and weekends together. And he has practice on Thursdays. Fridays are usually his days with Chanyeol and Jongdae. He swears he spots Mr. Zhang in the corner of his eyes which makes him remember that he needs this. He needs to succeed in English 4 or else he can say goodbye to his position on the team and lose his chance at impressing scouts. Besides, hot tutor — what’s so bad about spending a few hours with him on a Friday?

Finally gathering his thoughts for a few moments, he concludes, “This means Friday is okay?”

“Perfect! Though I suggest meeting up twice a week, eventually. I work in the front half of the week. But you can stop by at the cafe a few blocks away on Wednesdays if you really need me. I’m always doing textbook work when I don’t have a line.”

Kai nods with a grin. “Ah, okay.”

“Right. So text the number on the flyer! I’ll see you, Kai.”

The second Sehun gives him a final smile and turns away, Kai is tempted to tear the flyer off the bulletin board but he refrains. Maybe he’s a bit of an ass, but he knows that Sehun and the ocean need all the support they can get. He wouldn’t sabotage anything like that, even if he wants Sehun all to himself.

Kai must tell Mr. Zhang that he no longer needs him, that he found a tutor anyways. The faster he gets in and talks about it, the faster he can meet up with Chanyeol and have some of that smoked salmon his mother made for last night’s dinner. 

For an unknown reason, Kai does not tell either of his friends about his football-academic problem, nor does he tell them about how he sought out to a cute, dorky tutor. He is aware that Chanyeol and Jongdae are his closest friends, but they're way too judgemental in a sensible way that pisses him off. It's very uncertain to him as to why he does not feel comfortable talking to them about his education, and now sometimes his  _ relationships _ .

Kai managed to text Sehun right before Friday midnight, forgetting to confirm things like what he should bring or where they'd meet. And now they're meeting up at a bookstore right across the cafe that Sehun works at because Sehun says it's one of the calmest environments he's ever been in while doing school work.

It takes Kai around twenty minutes to get there by bike, and no more than five minutes to walk through the bookshelves asiles to spot Sehun sitting in a cozy corner with fat, fluffy beanbags. He has with two medium sized paper cups sitting on a minimalistic coffee table and a shit ton of stacked notebooks to the other side.

"Hi," Kai comments easily and chucks his backpack onto the rug. He plops down onto the beanbag to Sehun's left and whistles, "Nice set up."

"You enjoy learning when you're comfortable, otherwise sitting for so long can be tedious or remind you too much of school. I'll ask you later on if you think so and agree." Sehun sends him a sweet smile as he talks and Kai thinks he could collapse and Sehun would have to pour whatever hot drink he has on his face.

Kai decides to ask, "Whatcha got? Did you have something with someone earlier and they just left it there?"

Sehun shakes his head and reaches over to grab a cup and slide it to Jongin. "It's actually for you. I hope you like hot chocolate."

"Oh! Sure do. Thank you." Kai takes the cup immediately and sips it quickly, hissing when his tongue burns from the heat.

"I said hot chocolate. Don't worry, take your time to indulge. We aren't going anywhere anytime soon, unless you have to cut the session short."

"N-no, no. I don't. I actually really need this."

Sehun is looking awfully attractive again, especially when he tells him softly, "Well, I'm not going anywhere." 

Kai wants to cry, not really, but it sure feels like he could any second. He's never had a support system. He's never talked to somebody so, so sweet and attractive. Even with his tiny, dorky glasses. In ways that the universe does not work for Kai, it shifts when it comes to Sehun. Already, Sehun has something on him barely after their third time meeting — technically their second official time. He also feels tremendously stupid for it, too. 

At the same time, maybe Kai just wants to fuck him. Wants to completely dominate a soft, innocent guy who only knows the world of wisdom and morals. Wants to play the role of devious jock student who wants to do nothing but fuck their submissive tutor over a desk like the bad scripts of a cheap porno. 

All these strange, sensitive thoughts must be derived from sexual frustration. It has nothing to do with the way that Kai has romantic interest in Sehun. Kai convinces himself that much.

"Let's just get started," Kai says to shove whatever internal conflicts on love that he has — wait, it is definitely not love. 

Kai chucks his notebook out of his backpack and opens up a random page and grabs a colored pencil from his bag and stares at Sehun, ready to engage in the learning process. Though, Sehun only frowns and remains still.

"What?" Kai mumbles playfully.

Sehun slides the notebook away from Kai and runs his fingers through the pages as he says, "The first step into getting better grades, or even to want to learn, is to be prepared. Don't just start with a meaningless page. Is that even your English notebook?"

"No, I draw in it. But hey, there are some chemistry notes in here and the game plan, sometimes. It's the only one I have."

"Are those tits on a stick?"

Kai looks down and sees Sehun scrunching his nose as he looks down at the image of a stick figure with big breasts and bunny ears. He tears that page out and looks around quickly for a garbage can. He spots the can from across them and makes it into it then claps to himself in success. 

"Kai, I'm giving you a new notebook right now, and I expect that after our next meeting, you will not have senseless drawings in them."

"Promise," Kai says while saluting at him.

"Okay." Sehun places Kai's original notebook beneath the coffee table and reaches for a composition book in his backpack and hands it to him. "Put your name at the front and label it English 4."

"Sure," Kai responds and does so with his red colored pencil.

Before he can write the final letter of his name, Sehun pulls the writing utensil out of his grasp and replaces it with a black ballpoint pen.

"Another thing, color pencils are for elementary school, or projects. You should always take notes or turn in things in either pencil or pen. You would feel way better to see it neat and clear, as compared to a dull crayon."

"It's not a crayon."

"See, you have a brain. Use it."

Kai is taken aback at that comment. Sweet Sehun with the timid aura and tiny lips actually has a voice. 

"Okay, now that you're ready, let's get started for real now."

Sehun settles off the beanbag, sliding down to be closer to the table. Kai doesn't follow because this seat is way too comfortable. He'll have to tell Sehun to meet here more often, if not one of their houses in the future.

"I'm in honors placement, but I assume your structure in your course must be similar with mine. You probably have some warm ups daily right, typical starter class discussions before the lecture? Then I assume there are essays like every two months. Luckily you should at least be starting your third one, so hopefully the other two haven't damaged your grade that poorly."

"Apparently all of it has because Coach is forcing me to get better or he's kicking me off the team."

Sehun hums. "So what do you participate in?"

Kai leans against the seat and chuckles. He responds smugly and playfully, "You don't know? Sehun, I'll fill you in. I play every sport, but as of now it is football season. Ever heard of it?"

"Of course. The uniforms are nice."

"Nice?"

Sehun looks away from Kai and to the stack of books. "Nothing."

"Ah, okay." 

Kai notes that this will be a valuable piece of information. It might be the most important thing he'll learn by the end of this tutoring session.

Sehun straightens up and announces, "Back to school matters. You are getting tutored to raise your grade for your coach and not yourself?"

"Yup."

"Then I personally do not think I want to help you."

Kai drops his hands onto the table and scowls at Sehun because somehow, the lack of support from someone who seemed so willing seems to offend him. He argues, "Hey, I do want to learn, I just can't! The least I can do is understand some tips or something to give me some type of strength so I can hold onto something important to me, which is my spot on my team. If this is what my coach instructs, I will follow."

Sehun bites his lip before adding, "I get that, but you need to know that this is you. It's about you. You're in it for yourself and nobody else. Then can you think about your own education, and how you stand academically can come hand in hand with your extra curriculums."

"You're pretty cool like this," Kai admits. He then opens his notebook and writes the date at the top right hand corner while saying, "So, fine, let's do this for me. I really do need the help, please. Don't give up on me." 

"Alright," Sehun says simply, “I won’t.”

Kai observes the way Sehun grabs one of the notebooks from his stack and turns to the next few pages, sprawled with neat writing inking up the white sheets. Sehun straightens the page and slides it over to Kai who stares at it blankly. 

"Like I said, I assume we have the same structure of the course. What are you reading right now? Or, what is an upcoming assignment?"

"Um, I don't know what our book is about or what it is called but we have a second draft due soon on her writing technique. Dunno, like, it deals with what she uses strongly for her argument?"

"Yes, I thought so," Sehun says happily. "Which is why I opened up this page. Argumentative analysis. How to understand the writers' texts to figure out her purpose and how she convinces the audience on her overall point."

Kai nods entusatically. "Right! That's it. I need to know what she uses to make her have a conclusion but I don't see anything."

"You just have to look a little harder."

"I've tried to read slowly. I've tried to take notes with it but my notes don't really fit well and then I don't know why I took them in the first place if I won't use them with my own essay."

Sehun then asks, "Ever had somebody read to you?"

"No."

"I'll be your first."

"Oh,” Kai responds dumbly, just because the word choices imply something else that makes Kai’s mind bounce up and down its imaginary deat. 

"I mean, I am definitely not going to read your assigned book to you, but I will read my notes on the different strategies that writers use and tell you how to spot them easier. Then I would love to check out your first draft and see what your peers have commented about it, if they did. That will be for all today. Next time we meet, I can go over what I think about your essay and we'll work from there. Sounds nice?"

"This'll be like two hours or so then, yeah?"

"Give or take, probably."

Sehun gives him a gentle look then averts his eyes before covering his face and grinning into his palms. Kai finds it endearing but also a little strange. 

Kai asks, "What's wrong?"

"You're my first tutee."

Shrieking, this time Kai asks, "A what?!"

"Pupil of a tutor. My student. Sounds weird this way, doesn't it?"

"Like tutee isn't weird!" Kai argues loudly.

It’s quiet for a moment before Sehun folds his hands onto the coffee table and flashes Kai another timid, but cute smile. "Study buddies?" Sehun insists with a sweet tone.

"I like that."

"Okay. Me, too."

"Me, three."

Sehun cups his mouth towards Kai and whispers, "There's only two of us."

Kai whispers back, "And a whole stack of notebooks with your very valuable notes."

"How do you know they're valuable, you haven't read a single word yet!”

"Touche."

“Tutee.” 

"Exactly, so, tutor me, Sehun."

Sehun pouts and for the first time in a long time towards anyone, Kai is thinking about kissing his lips rather than thinking about how his dick would slot in between them. It’s different.

It’s when Sehun is reading his notes, does Kai actually understand the process of analyzing text. There’s a reason behind writing and Kai tends to just grasp the writing without taking anything into consideration. Sehun even shares the writers’ patterns and the way academic student writers also have a pattern. Kai wonders if he gets it a bit because Sehun is really smart, or because everything that comes out of Sehun’s mouth actually wants to stay in his head. His voice is high and sweet, mesmerizing and soothing.

Every now and then Sehun checks in on him to make sure he’s listening and paying attention. Every now and then Sehun asks Kai if he’s getting tired or disinterested. Every now and then Sehun makes Kai drink some of the hot chocolate. Every now and then Kai is getting more and more fond of Sehun.

It’s dark by the time Kai hands Sehun his rough draft on lined paper, ridges still in tact on the side. Sehun frowns again and Kai has the urge to make sure he never does again. There’s a difference with pouting and having that stoic, lost look Sehun often has, and frowning. He feels like he’s disappointing him somehow. 

“What’s up?” Kai questions sincerely. 

“It’s okay, after sticking with my tutoring sessions, if you decide to, you’ll know better. By this point, being in senior year, whatever draft it may be, it’s more academic and professional to turn in printed pages. Look at how your classmates have to write so tiny. And Kai, 60% isn’t so bad on this as the first turn in. I’m sure we can improve this for the next two.”

“I understand.”

“Sweet. I know what you are capable of.”

“You do?”

“Certain.”

Kai doesn’t know why he’s leaning forward but he is. He doesn’t process it until Sehun is turning around to pack his items into his bag. 

“Stupid, stupid,” Kai grumbles to himself while crossing his arms over his chest. 

“No, you’re not. Don’t worry. It’ll take some time. You still want to do these sessions with me, right?”

“As many as I can, yes.”

Sehun giggles. “There will be a point when you probably won’t need me. But we’ll see what happens after the final draft, or at least when your coach is satisfied with your grade.”

“No, Sehun. It’s about me. If I’m satisfied, remember?”

Sehun only laughs some more.

Kai and Sehun are walking out of the bookstore sidebyside when Sehun mentions that the bookstore is actually owned by his cousin which is why they’re allowed to be there whenever, for as long as whenever. It’s why they weren’t reprimanded for shouting in there during the end of their session. Because Sehun didn’t want to work at a relative’s establishment, his cousin saw the now hiring at the cafe across the street, and that’s how Sehun has his job there, and that’s how Kai can find him most days if not on campus or at the bookstore.

“Drive home safe, Kai!” Sehun says as they’re separating under the dim city light. 

“Oh, I’m not. I actually have that bike over there.” Kai points at the bike chained to a Chinese takeout shop neighboring the bookstore. 

“It’s cold out and dark now. I could take you home. Put your bike in the back seat.”

“No, no. We probably live far from each other considering you’re out all the way here.”

Sehun shakes his head. “You’re definitely going to take a while home if you said that. Come on, come with.”

Kai shrugs, noting that he is mentally and physically exhausted so he wants nothing to do with a tiny argument on transportation arrangements. He says quietly, “If you insist.”

The two struggle to get Kai’s bike into the middle row until Sehun remembers that he has a large trunk. The bike manages to fit perfectly and the trunk door closes. They hop in the front and Sehun turns on the heater and navigation system right away. 

When Kai gives him his address, Sehun gasps. He utters out, “You biked here for twenty minutes?! Kai.”

“I had no choice. I need this.”

“You had no choice in getting service from me because you need it. But you have a choice in deciding a location if it isn’t working out. Tell me, okay? What is good, next time?”

“It’s fine. Trust me. I like it here way too much. Plus, it’s by your work, so it’s okay. Don’t worry.” Kai is never this sweet, never this considerate. He's going crazy.

“You always bike? Because otherwise driving is ten minutes and that’s not bad at all. You actually live near me. Oh! How about on Fridays we can come here together after school?”

Kai snuggles up to himself, waiting for the warmth while they talk. He responds, “Today we planned for six. I don’t know if I can arrive sooner.” 

“Okay. It’s only once a week anyways.”

“Yeah.”

Kai doesn’t know why he’s disappointed in that. 

“You play sports. You can bike a bit. But you’re always welcomed to carpool!”

The urge to kiss his tutor is back.

When Kai gets dropped off, Sehun doesn’t pull away until Kai opens the door and waves at him. He thinks that’s sweet.

Inside, he is met with darkness. He doesn’t turn on any of the lights while walking to his room and plops himself onto the mattress. He can’t stop thinking about Sehun and his cute glasses and his cute lips and secret sassiness and humor. He wants to fuck that guy’s brains out, but for the first time, he wants to hold someone’s hand.

  
  


The following week, Kai is in class when he is absorbed in reading his notes that he took while Sehun was reading his own to him. He highlights the more important things like the techniques used and structure of writing. He puts asterisks near valuable terms that should be used by academic writers in their essay response.

One of the lines gets painted in unnecessary yellow because Chanyeol nudges his elbow a little too aggressively. 

“What?” Kai snaps, staring down at the mistake on his single sheet of notes.

“You’re actually studying?”

“Yeah, so?”

Chanyeol shrugs with a grin. “Never thought I’d see that coming.”

Kai knows they’re his friends. Kai knows they’re all mean to each other. But sometimes he is sensitive when it comes to his education, and his dancing or athletic ability. Some things just don’t feel good and then it gives him this pestering little voice in the back of his mind, telling him he’ll never get better. 

“Just shut the hell up,” Jongin says with no venom, even if he badly wants to just spit all the words harshly in Chanyeol’s face.

“Dude, put it away. It’s literally free time. The lesson’s done. Ten minutes until the bell. Chill out,” Chanyeol convinces. 

Kai shakes his head and holds his notebook closely to himself, not wanting Chanyeol to scrutinize his notes within notes. Nor does he want him to ruin it somehow. They actually feel valuable to him, whether it’s because it’s his first real sheet of good notes, or because it’s Sehun’s words. It’s important and feels reserved just for him.

“Why are your panties so twisted? They've been this way for a good week. You didn’t even see us on Friday!”

“I was busy.”

“Busy?”

“None of your business,” Kai snaps.

“Ah, you can just say it. No need to hide. More fucks while your mom isn’t home? I get it.”

Disappointedly and cold, Kai mutters, “It’s not even like that,” then gets off his seat immediately and takes his belongings with him. He asks his English teacher in a hushed voice if he can make his way to the counselor earlier, to which she supports and gives him permission. Before he walks away from her desk, Kai begs for her not to tell anybody, especially Chanyeol.

Since he’s been warned about getting dropped from the team, he hasn’t been the same. There’s a strange thing with losing his temper easily. And at the same time, since he’s met Sehun he’s been letting his guard down way too easily. He’s being short tempered and sensitive and neither of this is good. He doesn’t know where his smooth instincts went. He doesn’t know where his composed, charming self went. He’s either constantly upset, or constantly infatuated. It’s a weird feeling to easily be upset with your friends or your favorite sport. And it’s definitely a weird feeling to think that there is somebody who kind of makes you feel better about it all.

“Kai?”

Following the voice, Kai turns around from his circled pacing. He spots Sehun with two hands clasped together in front of his body as he bounces from heel to toe. He waves with a genuine smile at him then greets, “Hey, hey Sehun.”

“You’re out early. Why?”

“I just needed to get out of there.”

Sehun’s expression goes sympathetically soft as compared to seconds ago where it was timid and confused. He asks, “Was your teacher giving you a hard time?”

“No, I actually understood a bit of the warm up and lesson. I didn’t voice out though since I’m not ready, but maybe next time.”

“Sweet,” Sehun comments. He steps a bit closer to Kai, and Kai does the same, then he asks, “So do you eat lunch on campus?”

“Mostly. In the quad with a few friends and other athletes.”

“Want to try a Japanese place nearby?”

Kai’s heart races even faster and he replies way too quickly, “Yeah. You driving?”

“Of course.” Sehun points in the opposite direction of where he’s facing and they walk together in the silent outdoor hallway. He happens to add, “You really don’t have a car?”

“No. Just my mom’s but we’re trying to after she earns some sponsoring funds from the banquet and other stuff.”

“Oh. With how you’re doing in sports and you dress very nicely… I thought you were one of those spoiled kids. No offense. It’s just, your suit was way snug and flashier than mine.”

Kai chuckles. “My mom tailored it herself after we thrifted it.” 

Sehun turns to him with a silly grin and laughs while he mentions, “I bought mine off a clearance rack. It was so loose!”

“I noticed.” It slips out entirely but he’s nonchalant about these things, so he manages not to cover his mouth or anything. 

“You did?”

“Yep.”

Sehun looks away flustered and rushes towards the car in a fast speed of power walking that he didn’t do earlier. Kai chases him, walking, then even running faster than him until Sehun shouts how he doesn’t even know where the car is. He finally stops in his place, having Sehun crash into his body. Kai’s hands catch him by the waist as Sehun does the same, gripping tightly around Kai’s torso. They look at each other deeply for a moment before pulling away. Sehun clears his throat before pointing at lot B. 

When they get to Sehun’s car, Kai is reminded of how nice the inside and out is. It’s an older model mini SUV from a brand he isn’t quite sure of. While he’s the typical boy who’s good at sports and keeping others satisfied with his dick, he sucks at knowing things like cars or crafting. All the stereotypes of boys’ interests, he doesn’t know much. His head is way into sports, dancing, and fucking — all the energetic, adrenaline rushed things.

As Sehun starts up the car, Kai asks him, “So, you on the wealthier side?”

“You could say so. Decent middle class, you know? But I have my own intentions and stuff which is why I’m working at a cafe shop and still earning money for donations. I don’t just want my parents’ money.”

Kai hums. “Oh well me, too. It’s just that I’ve spent so much on sports uniforms and studio dance sessions that I just can’t afford a car and my mom never helped, but since I’m turning eighteen she said we’ll get one.”

“Gotcha. So, what studio?”

“Identity, in like downtown twelfth street, I think.”

Sehun gasps, brakes, and turns to Kai as he says, “Hey, me too! Actually, I host my own yoga class there as well. I’m not enrolled in dance this month though.” 

Kai nearly chokes. "You do yoga, and dance?!"

"When we first met, I said those were the other things that I assist in. Did you forget?”

"That's so... "  _ sexy _ , "interesting."

"Yeah well, I love them both."

“Fuck,” Kai breathes out to himself, almost overwhelmed with how much things are so good about Sehun.

“Hm?”

“Nothing, nothing. Are we almost there yet?”

Sehun assures, “Yeah, don’t worry we’ll make it back on time. Actually, I know how to get you a dismissive pass if you are late for 5th.” 

“Ooh, you’re a secret bad boy,” Kai teases playfully. He’s amused with himself, how he hasn’t necessarily kicked off any flirting with Sehun yet — a reminder of the failed attempts,  _ twice _ . But being silly with him, bantering and talking playfully, it’s so fun with sehun.

“Nope, it’s just being a teacher's pet. More like the secretary’s pet.”

“Who?”

“Just some hot college guy who’s got a paid internship at the desk. They usually make late passes or collect attendance sheets. He’ll write us something exceptional.”

“So you’re…” Kai trails off, not wanting to assume any labels. 

Sehun sighs. “If it bothers you, I do not intend to kick you out the car or anything but if you want to jump out, feel free.”

That gets Kai jumping in his seat, kicking his feet, and slapping his palms on his thighs. He catches his breath after his heartily laughing fit and responds, “No, no, Sehun! Fuck. I’m gay, too.”

Sehun’s eyebrows furrow when he asks, “Then, why did you draw weird fat boobies?”

“Yes, I do admit to that. I actually sleep with anyone. I don’t have much preference for body parts. But find more attraction towards guys. I’ve never been in any serious relationships with either, so I don’t fully know when it comes to emotions and personality. But I just know that I kind of only see myself with a guy in the future, so I just think g-a-y.”

“Why so?”

“More relatable. Less maintenance.”

Sehun snorts. “Wow, good word choice.”

“It’s just that I have a mom and have only known a mother, and if she were to feel hurt, it hurts. I think I’d be more hurt and clueless to see a woman hurt, than a guy. It’s that dumb masculinity thing. A guy, gay or not, won’t be as expressive — it sucks but it’s true. And I think I can handle less emotions better.”

“Thank you for sharing.”

“I never said that so clearly and out loud before, any of that.”

“I appreciate it,” Sehun says genuinely. The strings that control Kai’s heart makes it do dumb things again.

Kai thinks out loud, “Really. My friends think I use girls. Like I shove them off my bed and throw their clothes at them or something. You know, I actually have discussions with them sometimes. Guys, too. We play games or talk about sports after. I’m talking about when we’re done fucking, by the way.”

“No? I don’t know. And no, I don’t need details, please.”

“Right. Sorry.”

“I don’t think they’re good friends to you if they see you lowly,” Sehun mumbles, more to himself, but even Kai catches it. 

Unfortunately, Kai adds, “It happens with more than just sex.”

“Like?”

“I haven’t told them about me needing school support like this. Like us.”

“Maybe they don’t deserve to know.”

“Maybe.”

Taking the tension away from Kai’s more sensitive topics, he says, “So back to… hot college guy. How hot?”

“No, I’ve never slept with him. And you won’t either! He has a girlfriend.” 

_ It’s not what I asked _ , he wants to say, but instead he comments, “Right, you’re a virgin, and I’m not one to participate in infidelity.”

“Wow, big word, Kai, big word.”

“You didn’t confirm the first part.”

“Do I need to?”

“Would be nice to know. We’re friends, right?” Kai coaxes with a sly voice.

“I’m your tutor.”

“Study buddies. Buddies. We’re friends.”

“Yes I am.”

“Yes virgin, yes buddies? What are we discussing here?”

Sehun shouts without any alarm, “Kai, I’m getting distracted while parking!”

The whole car ride was full of talk. Kai didn’t even know they'd arrived until he mentioned that. He was so absorbed in their conversation. He talks here and there with other team members, and he’s good at keeping up with Chanyeol and Jongdae. But none of it has ever felt so raw and genuine and easy. Is it only Sehun that makes it so easy, or is it the people Kai choses to associate with that makes it so hard? 

“I recommend the three entree bento box. It’s your first time here, right? I’ll pay.”

“Oh come on, don’t have to pity the bicycle guy,” Kai whines and shakes Sehun's shoulder. 

It isn’t his first time touching him but it still sends a wave of electricity. He’s so warm. He’s so rough and solid, even if he seems scrawny beneath his flannels.

“Kai, I brought you here. I’ll have a stab at it.”

“Sure, I guess. Since it’s my money anyways from the tutoring sessions. Well, the next one anyways.”

“Oh gosh, whatever,” Sehun scoffs playfully.

Kai looks at the menu, opting to get a bento box with teriyaki and fried shrimp until he spots that they offer sushi. Why wouldn’t they? He points at the second menu screen and tells Sehun he’ll take the king crunch roll. 

“I convince you to let me pay and you choose the more expensive things. I see how it is, Kai.”

“Sehun.” Kai bites his lip nervously.

“I’m kidding. I didn’t think you liked raw fish, so I didn’t suggest sushi. This one is actually my favorite. Want to share or should we get two?”

“We don’t have much time anyways, so one is fine.” 

Sehun pokes his side. “Exceptions, remember?”

Kai smirks at him and responds, “Unlike you, I actually have to get to dance class on time.”

“Ouch. Dancing after sushi.”

Kai shoves Sehun towards the cashier and makes him order. He takes the beverage cup and fills it up with pink lemonade and finds a seat for the two. It feels as if his eyes deceive him when he thinks he spots Chanyeol but it can’t be, he’s not one to usually leave the lot to eat lunch. He watches Sehun come back to the table with a strut. Long legs and such a tiny waist catch Kai’s eyes. Even if he wears layers and loose clothes, Kai knows he looks perfect underneath it all. He wants to run his fingers down Sehun’s chest and admire the milky contrast against his more tan skin. They’d complement each other so well while grinding against each other in ways that Kai doesn’t want to think about it anymore or else he’ll embarrass himself in public, or even worse, in front of Sehun.

“How about I give you some feedback now, since we won’t see each other until later this week?”

“Yeah, yeah sure.”

Sehun notes that Kai knows the basics of structure. He knows what introductions are and body paragraphs and closing conclusions. He just lacks convincing arguments. Apparently Sehun says he should stop looking through online thesauruses because his intellectual words aren’t fooling anyone since they don’t even make sense. He thinks Kai’s intentions are in the right place. He says he knows he’s trying.

They call for Sehun before Kai could thank him. He watches him go, admiring the sway of hips and his long back. His shoulders are so broad and when Kai touched it earlier, he knew how built they were. He’s an athlete who’s been around tons of fit bodies, he knows a good one even by touching it briefly. Though his sides felt a little squishy when he caught Sehun earlier, it was the cutest thing to Kai.

When Sehun settles their tray of a roll and a bento box, Sehun mentions that they only have one drink. It isn’t a problem to Kai, which instantly makes Sehun mention he doesn’t have one either.

Sehun slides the tray closer to Kai, and himself into the booth, and reminds, “You’re really good. Don’t doubt yourself.”

“You see too much in me,” Kai says breathily. He quickly mentions, “I have a little surprise for you, to say thanks for now. But it’s not happening like right now. I didn’t even know we were going to meet today.”

“I understand. I’ll patiently wait.” 

Kai hopes he’s patient. He doesn’t have a surprise. He just spewed that comment else because he didn’t know how else to flatter Sehun just as much as he did to Kai. 

Sehun is dumb with chopsticks, even if he claims to come here often. He stabs the pieces before shoving it in his mouth. His avocado falls out of the roll. The cucumber gets into the sauce because he dips way too aggressively.

At the same time, he chews so attractively. His tiny mouth wraps around the chopsticks. He licks his lips in between his munching. He pats the corners of his lip clean after every roll. 

“Uh, am I eating too much?” 

“No, don’t worry. Why?”

“I just ate like four in the last minute and I think you’ve only grabbed one.”

“It’s okay, eat up. Please.”  _ So I can stare creepily at how hot you look. _ “I’ll have chicken and rice as well.”

Sehun nods and eats two more before letting Kai have the other half. He drinks nearly all the soda and insists he’ll refill it. This is the moment for Kai to scarf down some of the pieces before Sehun gets back. He manages to take down three before Sehun slides the pink lemonade over. 

Their spoons clash as they share the rice. Kai takes the fried butterfly shrimp in his hands and eats it with one plop into his mouth and lets Sehun finish the chicken and pickled veggies.

“Look here, we’ve got six minutes to get back to campus.”

“It was only a six minute drive?” Kai asks. 

“Yes.”

“It felt — long. But short. I was talking to you too much.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no. It was a good talk.” 

Sehun grins and nudges his body against Kai’s when he says, “We’ll talk more.”

They make it just in time. Enough time for even Kai to walk Sehun to his class. He receives stares from a group of girls, one of them being Kai’s past frequent hook up. He could care less about what people think about him or who he associates himself with. The moment they talk, he’s fighting. For now, he knows he and Sehun aren’t entirely the same but it doesn’t make a difference in their relationship. It’s when they decide to verbally, or even physically hurt him, he’ll do something about it. 

“See you Friday?”

“Friday,” Kai echoes.

During dance class, he dances more passionately even if his stomach cramps. During mathematics, he uses a new notebook that Sehun gave him even if the old notes were in his doodling one. He takes a nice stroll home, having remembered that his bike is in the garage. 

Kai’s mother is home and greets him with a warm dinner. She warns him to wake up early so she can take him to school before she’s off with her day. He thinks about telling her how he’s actually feeling good today but opts in not mentioning it. But he does let her know that he’s going somewhere tomorrow and won’t be back at a regular time.

“Where?” She asks.

“Oh just a place with Chanyeol. Before downtown. The usual.”

“Be safe. Don’t stay out too long.”

After he helps do the dishes, he lounges in the living room. He contemplates to text Sehun, to thank him for today, but decides against it. 

That night Kai dreams of Sehun. He’s pinning him up against a bookshelf, licking down his neck and nibbling at his jaw. His leg slots in between Sehun’s thighs and he lets him rut against it desperately. They moan non stop in unison but Sehun’s whines are way more needy and vocal. 

  
  


Kai wakes up well. He wakes up very good actually. He wakes up before his mother could bang on his door then barge right in.

“Hey, mom?” She looks at him immediately before deciding to close the door. He shakes his head and tells her he’ll get ready really quick. 

He changes his status and bios on his social media platforms, stating that he isn’t interested ( _ KAI, STAR ATHLETE OF SMHS 2020 | uninterested) _ . This is how he thinks he can declare whatever he feels for Sehun. 

On campus, Kai gets things over with easily. He thinks about the end of school, that makes his classes go by within a breeze. It isn't until he's on his way to the bathroom before his last class, do things flip upside down.

“I overheard Kai talking to some dork saying he has a surprise for him this week.”

“What do you think that is? And Chanyeol! Why is he a dork, you’re so rude!”

Kai cranes his neck to look at the corner of the bathroom door. He spots Chanyeol leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He scoffs, “He fucking is. He has stupid ass glasses, not the fashionable ones. And wears like two collared button up shirts with a freakin vest. I don’t know how Kai is fine with being around him. It was a weird thing to witness yesterday.”

“That’s not nice, Chanyeol. He could talk to whoever he wants.”  _ Thanks, Jongdae. _

“He could talk to who he wants but he shouldn’t fuck that guy. He’s not on Kai’s level, and he’s probably so oblivious that Kai will just use him. I’m not sure which one bothers me more.”

“Kai could sleep with anyone he wants even if we hate that. But maybe you’re right with the last one. He’d probably break that dork’s heart.”  _ Nevermind. _

“You said calling him a dork wasn’t nice!”

“Yeah but I was just quoting you!”

“We’re so fucking stupid.” _ You two sure are. _

“I know, right! But at least we’re nice. Unlike Kai.”

That's enough. Kai walks straight past them until one of them hooks his shoulder, turning him around.

“Hey, Kai! Where are you headed? Your class is in the 300s.”

Kai shrugs, forcing a grin as he says, “Somewhere.”

Jongdae huddles with Chanyeol and Kai, commenting sympathetically, “Don’t push us away. Where?”

“I’m running late. I’ll see you guys.”

"Of course you will, tomorrow."

"Maybe not. Talking to Coach during lunch, and then all of the lunches coming up, I'm in the dance studio." Kai gives them  _ that _ much.

Jongdae's frown immediately shifts into a grin. “Friday!”

“Can’t that day though.”

“Then when?”

“This weekend, maybe. Who knows.” Ka gives them a salute, swallowing all of the frustration and betrayal he feels deep down. “I gotta bus there, so.”

Chanyeol then slings an arm around his shoulder and pulls him close. He gets him in a headlock and scrunches up his hair. He laughs boldly before commenting, “Hook up all the way across town? She must be really good.”

Kai manages to shove him away and straighten out his appearance before proceeding to walk off. Lowly, he scoffs, “Whatever.”

“Stop saying that in front of him.” Jongdae scolds Chanyeol.

Kai ends up turning around and snaps, “Oh, so saying it behind my back would be okay? Like it would make me hurt less?”

“How did you know?”

“Thanks for nothing, guys.”

Missing out on a class wouldn't make things any better between him and his coach, but he is too bothered to attend it. The entire day went by simply with him trying to be absorbed in lectures and books. If it wasn't for Chanyeol and Jongdae, he would have been able to tell Sehun that he had a wonderful day. But now he lingers around the area in which Sehun works, waiting for when he thinks Sehun would start.

Kai doesn’t know the time Sehun starts but doesn’t want to creepily be inside there too soon. So he waits and waits distantly, away from the cafe, with a book in his hand. He doesn’t notice two hours have passed until he realizes the sky is slightly dimmer.

He ends up walking the block, then holding the door open for a stranger before slipping inside. It’s a comfy environment with neutral shades and industrial decorations, though he can say he’d rather be in the bookstore to get work done instead. He spots Sehun immediately and hurries towards the barstool, slinging his backpack beneath his feet.

It takes a few seconds before Sehun looks in Kai’s direction. When he does, he greets, “Wait, hey. What are you doing here?”

“Ordering a drink, duh?” Kai says easily with a smirk. 

Sehun’s bright smile lessens. “Right.” He straightens his apron and places his hands on the counter as he says, “What can I do for you?”

“I’ll take a java chip smoothie, and your work schedule.”

“Okay, that’ll be— my work schedule?”

Kai asks, “When are you off?”

“Not until about two hours. I started like an hour and a half ago, Kai. It’s four hours part time today.”

“Ah, I’ll study until you’re ready.”

Sehun shakes his head and uses fast hand gestures while urging, “No, no. You don’t have to.”

“I want to. Can I sit here?” Kai already knows the answer but he wants Sehun to respond. He wants Sehun to know he’ll be sitting here until the end of shift.

“Oh, sure.”

“So…”

“So.”

“I mean  _ so _ the drink. Ring that up for me, will you?” Kai slips Sehun a twenty dollar bill. “And keep the change.”

Sehun stares at him strangely. 

“For your fish. Yeah, for the fish,” Kai adds quickly, revering Sehun’s kind intentions. He wanted to seem like a charming gentleman, but Sehun looked way too startled. 

When Sehun’s turns away, Kai retrieves the backpack from the ground and pulls out his favorite notebook and his previous academic book. He didn’t take any notes earlier, being on the ground, leaning against the brick wall and all, so he decides to jot down whatever he remembers now. He just needs more valuable arguments to improve the next draft and fortunately has a little better judgement than he did a week ago, before Sehun became his.  _ Tutor _ .

“Kai!” 

Kai looks up immediately. Has Sehun always looked this rosy? Has always presented himself with such straight posture and delicate fingers around whatever he possesses? Kai wants to see those fingers curl around his hip. Wants to make his cheeks that scarlet. Though he wants to make his back arch.

“At your service! Ready?”

Sehun shakes his head and answers, “No, but your drink is.”

“That’s a shame.” Kai takes the cup from Sehun’s hold and takes a quick sip, humming in delight. He remembers to assure him, “But I’ll wait, don't worry.”

Sehun lowers his head and rushes back to the cash register. 

From here, Kai still has a perfect view of Sehun. He sees the way he clicks on the register, how he takes customer orders at ease. There’s a smile that he gives all of them, it’s just as warm as how he smiles at Kai. Something might be missing. And maybe it’s because, between Kai and Sehun, they are different type of clients. The thought makes Kai’s stomach flip.

Kai brings his attention back to his work. He gets through it for a good twenty minutes until he gets awfully bored. That’s when he decides to look around the room, since he doesn’t spot Sehun at his typical work stage in. He finds Sehun grinning down at a young woman as he hands her a plate of pastries. That is something Kai forgot to even consider— is Sehun gay? Is he public and comfortable? Maybe he’s fine with messing around, the way Chanyeol is? Is he straight? Or just friendly to that girl that is about their age?

His attention is back to his work, once again. But now he’s terribly bothered. He can’t think of anything other than Sehun. Not just his sexuality, but, everything. What else does he like besides school, workshops, donations, and coffee? Would he like to see Kai outside of their personal business? Where would he like to go, if given the chance? Kai doesn’t know. He’s just simply interested. 

Kai acts busy. He turns to the last page and somehow he’s drawing the football field even if Sehun suggested that he stop doodling in his academic journals. He begins to think about football and Sehun. He thinks about what girls like at school, and what they like in the movies. They seem to like extravagant things. Stuff that they can share with their friends, and while they don’t mean to boast, they’re so proud to share a bit too passionately. But Sehun is not a girl. And Kai has never done anything, or felt any of this to begin with, to have a clue on where to begin. Would Sehun like—

“How has the studying been going?”

“Could be better if you were here,” Kai responds easily. It’s fortunate that he’s still a natural charmer around Sehun. “I actually added some more ideas but then got bored and came up with a game plan for this week's game.”

“This week?”

Kai nods. “Right. I was planning to tell you that I won’t make it on Friday. It’s partially why I wanted to come today.”  _ I also couldn’t wait to see you. _

“Oh. Okay.”

“If you need the money I could—“

Sehun stops Kai from taking his wallet out and says gently, “It’s not about that. Don’t worry.”

“Do you maybe… want to — nevermind. It’s stupid.”

“Hey, no. Ask away.”

Kai looks up through his lashes as he says softly, “You’re rooting for me, right?”

“Sure am.” Sehun flashes him a sweet smile and Kai tries not to melt there and then.

“How would you like to wear my jersey on Friday?”

“Wear it. Like to the game?”

“On campus, too.” 

“Oh, yeah. I would love to.”

Kai internally squeals. This is the best he could think of when he said surprise. This is the best he could think of when he thinks about how to woo somebody. This is what Kai wants for Sehun. He wants Sehun to want him. He wants to show Sehun off. He wants everyone to know it’s just them two. That nobody had ever made kai feel much like this. It’s just Sehun. 

“Can I come over tomorrow and give it to you?”

“Luckily I don’t have dance or yoga tomorrow,” Sehun says cheekily. “Carpool?”

Kai didn’t have practice tomorrow, but they did have a brief middle of the week meeting. “I have to stay back ten minutes or so.”

“Oh, I don’t mind. I’ll help organize the office then until you’re ready.”

“You do that?”

Sehun nods enthusiastically. “I’m a teacher's aid and I’ve gotten familiar with the office. They love me. Remember?”

Kai pauses. He really pauses for a moment. 

“Ohhh.”

“Huh?”

“You want to see the hot guy.” 

There is Kai’s answer. He was freaking out earlier with the way Sehun stared at the girl, he totally forgot that he and Sehun had already come out to each other.

Sehun bites his lip then comments quietly, “Not interested in him.”

“No?”

“I like bad boys who reduce to mush just because someone’s being sweet to them.” 

Kai deflates. All that cheer and pep has reduced to a cheer squad after their one of their members flunked the landing of a highlighted raise. Mustering up his typical, casual attitude, he manages to say, “Oh, maybe you’d like my friend Chanyeol.”

“No, no. I’m not like… interested in anyone besides—" Sehun pauses to look at Kai. It's an intense, deep stare. "Just the fish. My priorities are my hobbies and the fish, you know?”

“Understood. But you’ll still put my jersey first? At least Friday, put me first?” Kai says before sipping on his drink.

“I’ve been. Promise. You have nothing to worry about.”

Kai chokes. “G-good.”

“You okay?”

Repeating with a warm smile, he responds, “Very good.”

“Sweet. Well I’m almost off. Dinner and you talk to me about the new notes?”

“Okay.”

  
  


Kai and Sehun talk practically every minute of the day after Kai hands Sehun his jersey. Sehun made jokes about it being sweaty and gross, but Kai promised that he washed it, because unlike the other players, he thinks he's more successful when its fresh out of the cleaners rather than keeping blood and sweat all over it from past games. They talk when Kai isn't doing practice, or studying. They talk when Sehun is not working, or fulfilling a hobby. Kai and Sehun actually talk. Exchange words through speakerphone while they linger aimlessly in their rooms.

Kai even learns that Sehun is not tutoring anybody on campus besides him. He is only helping middle school students with their work when it is not Kai. It makes him feel special and valued in a different way. He almost confesses that he  _ likes-likes _ Sehun after that, but manages to keep control.

When it's the day of the game, after losing against the rival team at their own home field, Kai observes the crowd in hopes to spot Sehun at the front with his black jersey. He doesn't spot him and feels more defeated than he did to lose.

Kai shoves his equipment into his duffle bag aggressively, wanting to go home as soon as possible. He promised. Maybe this is why they didn't win, but Kai is not the type to find a blame for minor flaws. 

It's a shame to know that Sehun was supposed to be his ride home, but he isn't even here. Now he'll have to contact his mom to come pick him up. He's got to wait in the dark all alone, but he'd rather do that than to hitch a ride from one of his friends. He still can't forgive either of them. Besides Chanyeol and Jongdae, he's never liked the other football players as much as his other sport team members.

What Kai doesn't expect when he walks into the darkness of the night is to be pulled aside and dragged towards the bleachers. He shoves and shoves, hearing the other guy wince, but the guy won't back off. Kai makes a particular rough jab at the guy's stomach, and then does he know what he did wrong. He turns to spot Sehun hunched over with an am curled around his body.

"Shit, sorry!" Kai panics as he places a hand on Sehun's shoulder and side to get him to stand upright.

Sehun nods and puts his hands in defense. "I'm sorry about that."

Kai doesn't feel as upset as he did earlier. The presence of Sehun eases his tense bones and negative mind. He admits beathily, "You didn't show up."

Sehun has a wary look on his face. Kai thinks he sees a tear. He almost wonders if his physical punch was the cause for the hurt expression, or if there was a reason for Sehun to not show up in the first place. But why is he here now? Sehun is a great person who keeps promises, that is why. And Kai simply cannot take it. With more sweet gestures from Sehun, Kai will surely break and pounce into Sehun's arms. Then slowly, Sehun kneels down and takes something out of his backpack. Kai spots the jersey as Sehun inches it towards him.

“Why didn’t you wear it?” Kai asks.

“Kai…” Sehun is  _ sobbing _ .

“What? What’s wrong? It’s okay.”

“Kai.”

“It’s okay. I’m not mad. But why not?”

“They were all bullying me! Telling me I made a fake one to impress you or show off. Saying that I’m so obsessed with you, that I became my own creepy fanboy. Or that you only gave this to me as a symbol of fucking then you’ll rip it back from me. These things hurt, Kai. I didn’t know this is what it came with. I can’t accept it again.”

“No, please, no. Please don’t listen to them," Kai releases his duffle bag and takes the jersey from Sehun's hands. He begins to fold it then slips it back into Sehun's backpack. He pulls Sehun into a quick embrace, only lasting for a few seconds, before he decides to curl his fingers around his shoulders. “I offered it to you because I trust you. You support me. I wanted you to be my good luck charm.”

Blankly, Sehun questions, “Is this like tradition?”

“Usually athletes give it to their significant others.” 

“But we…”

Kai doesn't let Sehun trail off any longer. He states firmly, “Listen, you’re the only one that is easy for me to talk to and you understand me. Let’s leave it at that.”

Sehun sniffles before shrugging off Kai's touch. He picks up both his backpack and Kai's dufflebag and comments, “I’m flattered you asked and allowed me to share this special thing with you. I just won’t do it again.”

Kai runs his fingers through his hair and grabs the dufflebag, slinging it over his shoulder. “I get it. I’m sorry it made you uncomfortable.”

One more sniffle, then Sehun is giggling. He says fondly, “It didn’t. I loved it. I really like how I look with it and I think it’s cute. I just didn’t like the reactions.”

“How about I let you wear it on Fridays when it’s just us?”

It feels like a confession.

  
  


Kai minds his own business for the most part. He doesn’t get into drama, he doesn’t allow himself to be exposed and vulnerable. He doesn’t bother to feast upon others’ anticlimactic problems. Though, it becomes a problem when people make it involve him. 

He’s approached by one of the members that he likes least. He’s a bit conceited and never likes to follow the game plan. He talks to Kai in a boastful tone, “What’s up with you and Oh Sehun, everyone's talking about it?”

“You know I don’t keep up with talk.”

Jackson drapes an arm over his shoulder and cackles, “I overheard from Chanyeol and Yixing that you made him cry behind the stadium. Didn’t wanna give him your dick?”

“What the fuck is wrong with you guys?” Kai shoves him off and begins to stomp away. 

“What’s wrong with you? You’re no fun anymore.” Is all he hears before leaving their area of the quad entirely. 

Kai wanders with his fists clenching his backpack straps tightly, a single intention on his mind. He spots  _ them _ within minutes at  _ their _ typical spot. 

“Hey? Is this seat taken?”

“Not at all, but…”

Kai stares down the smaller student with glasses that are similar to Sehun’s perched on his nose. They don’t look prescripted like Sehun’s though. He glares long enough until the guy is coughing awkwardly. 

“Why do you want to sit  _ here _ ?”

Sehun sits here. Kai has been watching Sehun from his spot at the quad for the last week. He observes the way Sehun laughs with his head thrown back. He’s always wondered what was so humorous between them. He’s seen the pink haired boy throw French fries at Sehun once. He wanted to be Prince Charming and rescue Sehun from the assaults, but realized it was a playful act like what he does with his table.

“Oh! Kai, hello.”

Kai turns around and spots Sehun with a paper tray in his hand.

“Hi, Sehunnie.” 

Sehun smiles at him too brightly and then links his arm with Kai’s as he announces, “Guys, this is Kai.”

“We know,” that same pink haired-fake glasses boy says. 

Sehun pokes a tongue out at him before continuing, “Kai, this is the guys. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Luhan.”

“Hey.” Kai does a single wave. He turns to Sehun and mutters, “Can I? Sit here?”

“Please. Here, sit next to me.”

Kai smirks as Sehun sits down first then pats the spot next to him. He shortly realizes that he is in between his sweet boy Sehun and the snarky Baekhyun. 

He decides to ignore the arrangement and says, “I want to swing by today. Carpool?”

“Of course,” Sehun responds sweetly. His hand somehow lands on Kai’s lap shortly but he makes nothing of it. Meanwhile Kai is feeling a sweet burn where Sehun’s hand had been. Sehun gets up quickly, but it’s not the result of the touch. “I forgot some napkins. You guys have any?”

“I can get—“

“It’s okay, Kai. Be right back.”

“Listen here, buddy,” Baekhyun slams his fist down by Kai’s hand, “You’re the one who gave him the jersey. We didn’t appreciate your filthy jersey all over him, attracting bad reputation and jerks.”

“I didn’t appreciate that either.”

Kris jumps into the conversation, and he’s quite intimidating. Very handsome, Kai admits, but there’s something that terrifies Kai. It doesn’t help when he says lowly, “What are your intentions with our Sehunnie?”

“He’s my tutor.”

“Why are you even sitting here though?” It’s Kyungsoo's turn to interrogate him. Great. He seems scary too. 

Sehun returns, thankfully saving Kai. 

Proving something to Sehun's overprotective friends, he turns to him and kindly comments, “Are you comfortable with me sitting here?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

Kai smirks, again, directing it at Baekhyun and the other two.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes before slouching and heaving a big sigh.“So I need an outfit for one of the recitals but nothing suits me well.”

“Maybe it’s because your head is shaped like a strawberry,” Kai says teasingly.

“Yeah, well you look like a grizzly bear!”

“I’ve been told. I like bears very much actually.”

“Yeah well I like strawberries.”

Kai leans closely into Baekhyun’s personal space as he says huskily, “I like them too, but does it mean I like you?”

“You love me,” Baekhyun says while shoving Kai playfully.

“Maybe.”

“Wait, what?” Both Baekhyun and Sehun say simultaneously. 

Kai feels the arm beside his own tense up. He flickers his attention to Sehun and mutters a breathy, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Sehun responds, just as gentle. 

Baekhyun pipes up and drapes his arms around Kai’s shoulders, pulling him into his chest, “Hate to admit this, but, glad you’re here! Welcome to the group, grizzly.”

Sehun clears his throat. “I left something in my car.”

When Sehun begins hurrying away, Kai stands up and brushes off his pants. He carries the fries and napkins in his hands while announcing, “I meant to sit here to have lunch with him. I’ll catch up with you rugrats next time.”

Only Baekhyun bids him farewell, by shouting a loud, “See ya, grizzly.” Kai can hear the others complain about his presence and Baekhyun just adds, “What, he’s not so bad.”

Kai manages to search for Sehun in the parking area that he has been the first time he went with Sehun for lunch. He hops into the car the same time Sehun does. Sehun doesn’t look too pleased with the way Kai storms in interruptingly. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Kai says softly, hoping it soothes the Sehun that is seething besides him. 

“Nothing.”

Kai is not having any of it. “Get whatever you need out of your car. Let’s lay on the grass.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Spending time with me off our tutoring time?”

Lamely, Kai responds with, “Do you not want to?”

“I mean, it’s not very professional.”

“I thought we’ve made it clear that we’re friends. I like you.”

“You what?

Kai furrows his eyebrows for a moment because Sehun’s confusion is confusing him, too. He responds questionably, “Like you?”

“Hm? Do you, now?”

“Yeah, as friends!” Kai manages to answer. Smooth. Sehun will not suspect a single thing. 

Sehun seems to like his answer because he’s back to his cheerful, bright self. “You’re very smart, is what I think. But you’re so oblivious sometimes. I think you should know better. And you also know better about me, but you either don’t want to or really cannot understand.”

“What’s this supposed to mean?”

Sehun opens his car door before Kai can press on. Before he hops out, he simply says, “The field, right?”

  
  


“I keep forgetting to tell you this.” He doesn’t forget, it’s just that whenever he talks to Sehun, it’s beyond school. There’s so much things to share with him other than how his essay is going. “I already turned in the final draft.”

“And you didn’t allow me to peer review it?”

Kai pouts. “We already had three other students do it in class.”

“I’m not like the three others,” Sehun says lowly. 

“You aren’t,” Kai says underbreath.

“Hm?”

“Nothing. Could I get a little more whip cream?”

“Kai, you know I can't do that.” 

“Please, just a little. Please!”

“After you hid your final draft from me?”

“Sehun,” Kai whines. He shoves his frappe closer to Sehun. A little more firm, he says, “More, now.”

Sehun visibly shivers and takes the drink without another word. 

When Sehun arrives, Kai thinks he knows what he wants. Sehun is too polite and he can’t say no. Then again, Kai doesn’t want to force him or gain this out of pity, but he really can’t help it. He suddenly asks, “Will you go to the winter formal with me?”

“Oh, about that—“

Kai gets up quickly, frantically even. “No? Oh, that’s fine! I’ll just be going now. Uh huh, alright see you when I see you!”

Sehun has to get around from the counter and reach for Kai’s hand, but Kai is still slipping out of the coffee shop as fast as possible. He turns Kai around and holds his hand, making Kai feel all sorts of things. 

“Hey, it wasn’t rejection or anything.”

“It wasn’t?”

“There you go again. Oblivious. You’re lucky I find it cute.”

“Cute?”

Sehun loosens his grip around Kai’s hand but still holds on to it. “I’m not going to the school dance. I have a banquet that I’m attending with my mom that day. On top of that, I am performing a special piece. I have been needing to ask you something but never was able to muster up the confidence.”

“Oh what is it?”

“It’s pointless now because you’re going to the winter formal.”

Kai shrugs. “I don’t want to if you won’t be going.”

“Okay. Well then… do you want to be my dance partner for the holiday banquet? I know your mom is going.”

“Wait how?”

Sehun looks away and Kai presses his finger underneath Sehun’s chin to make him look forward. “I may have asked if she knows anybody with the son named Kai Kim. She said no but as soon as I mentioned how he’s an athlete, she told me how there is a mother always praising you for your dedication and determination.”

“Oh,” Kai doesn’t know whether to feel good because of Sehun’s act or what he said about his mother.

“If you don’t want to drop the school dance for the charity dance, it’s fine. I understand, Kai.” 

Sehun starts to let go of Kai’s hand but Kai only squeezes it then and holds it with both of his hands. 

“When do we start rehearsing?”

“Want to go now?”

“But my drink is still in there.”

“Fuck, I’m still on the job. Oh my god.”

“Oh fuck, yeah. Let’s get back inside and I’ll wait until you’re ready.”

The two look at their intertwined fingers and pull away quickly before making it back into the shop. Kai spots one of Sehun’s coworkers giving the two of them a pointed look, then immedialty grins. Kai takes his place back on the stool with his drink that is now over frosted with whip cream. He indulges happily while checking his grades because surely at this point, a whole week later, the essay should have a score. 

Kai nearly terrifies some of the customers with how loud he screams, then chokes. He makes a fist and punches at his own chest to relieve himself. Sehun races forward to him with a concerned look and almost hops over the counter until Kai stills him with his hands in surrender.

“Sehun, Sehun! It’s not just my grade. It’s a whole ass fucking email!” 

“What about it?”

“My English teacher and Coach have communicated and they have decided that my grade qualifies. I also have an A on the most recent one. All I have to do is keep it up and after the next game, my hands  _ are _ on that scholarship.”

“That’s wonderful, Kai! Good news!” Sehun leans forward but stares at the counter and shakes his head. “Later?”

“Definitely.”

“So when is your next game?”

“Oh, this week actually. But on Thursday.” Kai wants to ask him if he can make it, but he understands that Sehun doesn’t have the best reputation on campus when it has to do with Kai.

“I’ll be there. You’ll hand me your jersey?” 

Kai freezes, ogling at Sehun in aghast. “Huh?”

“I want to come. I’ll wear the white one, right?”

“It’s actually an away game. So you’d wear the black one. Wait, an away game!”

Sehun smiles. “What’s so good about away games?”

Kai stands up and his stool scraped against the ground loudly. He turns to the customers and gives them a sympathetic bow. Once his attention is back to Sehun, he cheers, “You! You can come. You can wear it and feel comfortable. There’s no dick heads there!”

“That’s what is making you so excited?”

“Of course it is. As long as you’re safe and happy.”

“Oh,” Sehun says softly. He hides his smile with his hand but Kai catches it early on. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU WANTED TO IMAGINE THEM: ITS [THIS](https://66.media.tumblr.com/50e21187d57f5265c4b0d49cf8bb09d4/6b9b321eacd9f738-e1/s400x600/aac29b0388cd0d42c9cf93bf6371eb1c74e5b2b9.png)  
> JONGIN AND SEHUN HSHHSHS. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading this typical high school cliche. 
> 
> Also, I will be adding onto this story as soon as I am revealed. There is more to the making because I can't have this cute couple stop just right here can I ?
> 
> 01202020


End file.
